The Monkees discography
United States Studio Albums *''The Monkees'' (1966) *''More of the Monkees'' (1967) *''Headquarters'' (1967) *''Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd.'' (1967) *''The Birds, the Bees & the Monkees'' (1968) *''Head'' (1968) *''Instant Replay'' (1969) *''The Monkees Present'' (1969) *''Changes'' (1970) *''Pool It!'' (1987) *''Justus'' (1996) EPs *''The Monkees'' (1966) *''More of the Monkees'' (1967) Singles *"Last Train to Clarksville" b/w "Take a Giant Step" (1966) *"I'm a Believer" b/w "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" (1966) *"A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" b/w "The Girl I Knew Somewhere" (1967) *"Pleasant Valley Sunday" b/w "Words" (1967) *"Daydream Believer" b/w "Goin' Down" (1967) *"Valleri" b/w "Tapioca Tundra" (1968) *"D. W. Washburn" b/w "It's Nice to Be with You" (1968) *"Porpoise Song (Theme from 'Head')" b/w "As We Go Along" (1968) *"Tear Drop City" b/w "A Man Without a Dream" (1969) *"Listen to the Band" b/w "Someday Man" (1969) *"Good Clean Fun" b/w "Mommy and Daddy" (1969) *"Oh My My" b/w "I Love You Better" (1970) *"Do It in the Name of Love" b/w "Lady Jane" (1971) — as Mickey Dolenz and Davy Jones (sic) *"Christmas Is My Time of Year" (1976) (b/w "White Christmas" by Davy Jones) — as We Three Monkees... Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz and Peter Tork *"That Was Then, This Is Now" b/w "(theme from) The Monkees" (1986) — as Micky Dolenz and Peter Tork (of the Monkees) *"Daydream Believer" b/w "Randy Scouse Git" (1986) *"Heart and Soul" b/w "MGBGT (Live)" (1987) *"Every Step of the Way" b/w "(I'll) Love You Forever (Live)" (1987) *"Last Train to Clarksville" b/w "It's Nice to Be with You" (1994) *"(theme from) The Monkees" b/w "The Girl I Knew Somewhere" (1994) *"I'm a Believer" b/w "Words" (1994) *"Daydream Believer" b/w "Listen to the Band" (1994) *"A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" b/w "D. W. Washburn" (1994) *"Pleasant Valley Sunday" b/w "Tapioca Tundra" (1994) *"Valleri" b/w "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" (1994) *"I'll Be Back up On My Feet" b/w "I Wanna Be Free" (1995) *"Mary Mary" b/w "Your Auntie Grizelda" (1995) Compilations *''Greatest Hits'' (1969) *''Barrel Full of Monkees'' (1971) *''Re-Focus'' (1972) *''Greatest Hits'' (1976) *''More Greatest Hits of the Monkees'' (1982) *''Monkee Business'' (1982) *''Tails of the Monkees'' (1983) *''Monkee Flips'' (1984) *''Hit Factory'' (1985) *''Then & Now... The Best of the Monkees'' (1986) *''Missing Links'' (1987) *''Missing Links Volume Two'' (1990) *''Listen to the Band'' (1991) *''Greatest Hits'' (1995) *''18 Great Singles All on Colored Vinyl'' (1995) *''Barrelful of Monkees: Monkees Songs for Kids!'' (1996) *''Missing Links Volume Three'' (1996) *''I'm a Believer and Other Hits'' (1997) *''Daydream Believer and Other Hits'' (1998) *''The Monkees Anthology'' (1998) *''Music Box'' (2001) *''The Essentials'' (2002) *''The Best of the Monkees'' (2003) *''Last Train to Clarksville and Other Hits'' (2007) *''The Monkees: Collector's Edition'' (2007) Live Recordings *''Live 1967'' (1987) *"MGBGT (Live)" (1987) — B-side of "Heart and Soul" *"(I'll) Love You Forever (Live)" (1987) — B-side of "Every Step of the Way" *''20th Anniversary Tour 1986'' (1987) — sold only at concerts as Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork *"Circle Sky" (1990) — first appeared on Missing Links Volume Two '' *"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" (1991) — first appeared on ''Listen to the Band '' *Together Again'' (1995) — cassette sold only at concerts as Micky & Davy *''Summer 1967: The Complete U.S. Concert Recordings'' (2001) *''2001 Live in Las Vegas'' (2001) — sold only at concerts as Peter Tork, Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz *''MonkeeMania 2002: Live in Toronto'' (2002) — sold only at concerts as Micky Dolenz & Davy Jones *''Live Summer Tour'' (2003) *''Extended Versions'' (2003) *"You Just May Be the One" (2010) — first appeared on Head (3-CD deluxe edition) *''"Sunny Girlfriend" (2010) — first appeared on ''Head (3-CD deluxe edition) *"You Told Me" (2010) — first appeared on Head (3-CD deluxe edition) Specialty Recordings *"A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" b/w "She Hangs Out" (1967) — single withdrawn before release *''Open-End Radio Special Interview Platter'' (1968) —''Head'' promo featuring Davy Jones interview *''Golden Hits'' (1969) — mail order only *Record No. 1 (1970)— Rice Krinkles cereal box record *Record No. 2 (1970) — Alpha Bits cereal box record *Record No. 3 (1970) — Honey Comb cereal box record *''The Monkees'' (1976) — mail order only *"Steam Engine" (1982) (b/w "Rainbows" by Davy Jones) — fan club single *''The Best of the Monkees'' (1986) — mail order *''20th Anniversary Tour 1986'' (1987) — sold only at concerts as Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork *''The Monkees'' (1994) — promotional CD sampler *''Hey Hey We're the Monkees'' (1996) — CD-ROM with two audio CD tracks *''The Monkees Talk Downunder'' (1997) — audio interview CD *''Headquarters Sessions'' (2000) — mail order only, limited edition of 4,500 copies *''Summer 1967: The Complete U.S. Concert Recordings'' (2001) — mail order only, limited edition of 3,500 copies *''2001 Live in Las Vegas'' (2001) — sold only at concerts as Peter Tork, Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz *''MonkeeMania 2002: Live in Toronto'' — sold only at concerts as Micky Dolenz & Davy Jones *"I Didn't Know You Had It in You Sailly, You're a Real Ball of Fire" b/w "Daydream Believer (Alternate Mix)" (2007) — single available only with online purchase *''The Birds, the Bees & the Monkees'' (2010) — mail order only *"St. Matthew (Acoustic Version)" b/w "Lady's Baby (Acoustic Version)" (2010) — single available only with online purchase *''Head'' (2010) — mail order only *"Porpoise Song (Theme from 'Head') (Instrumental Version)" b/w "As We Go Along (Instrumental Version)" (2010) — single available only with online purchase